Here We Go Again
by IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI
Summary: SongFic OneShots. Each chapter is on it's OWN! I don't think people do enough of the hating side of these girls which is why I'm starting this. Others may be made, but I'm not sure yet. For now it's just a few of the "Bleach" girls. Title's not quite rite *still writing*on temporary hiatus*


**=.=' OCness. Sorry. Just wouldn't work otherwise.**

**Ok, first off! I don't think people do enough of the hating side of these girls which is why I'm starting this. Others may be made, but I'm not sure yet. For now it's just a few of the_ "Bleach"_ girls.**

**Song: Here We Go Again**

**Artist: Demi Lovato**

**Character: Kuchiki Rukia**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

_I throw all of your stuff away_

Rukia tore the pictured of her and Ichigo off of the cork board with such fury, the board even came off the wall. She growled as she knelt down to tear the pictures off.

___Then I clear you out of my head_

She threw the pictures in the wastebasket next to her desk and turned her laptop on. The first thing she saw was her favorite picture of the her and her _ex_. She slammed the top and stomped away from her desk.

___I tear you out of my heart_

She gathered a coat, her running shoes, and put her hair into pigtails for her run. He always said she looked good with pigtails. She mentally kicked herself and pushed the thought of him away.

___And ignore all your messages_

(1)"Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring! Ring Ring! RING RING! RIIINNG RIIIIING!"

She pulled her cell out of her coat pocket. She was frozen for a second before rolling her eyes and hitting the ignore button.

___I tell everyone we are through_  
_'Cause I'm so much better without you_  
_But it's just another pretty lie_  
_'Cause I break down_  
_Every time you come around_

The next day her friends asked her if she was ok. It's been almost a month since her and Ichigo broke up and her friends were still pestering over it.

"Look it's over. Besides I'm way better off without him," Rukia told them. But it was a lie. She still got weak knees and stopped breathing whenever he came around her.

"It's him."

She looked behind her and sure enough, he was walking through the school yard with his friends. Her body crashed within itself while the outside looked calm, cool, and collected.

When their eyes met, she stopped breathing entirely. She started smiling, but remembered they weren't together anymore and turned away instead. Even though she couldn't see him, she could feel his eyes lasering her back.

She started towards her first class, talking with her friends like nothing was wrong. She let her friend go through first and when she stepped into the classroom, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door.

"Hey," a voice purred in her ear. Her body moved towards his on it's own accord when she felt his chest against his chest.

"Ichigo.." she breathed.

"I'm sorry."

She turned in his arms to face him. "For what?"

He bowed his head slightly so his hair shaded his brown eyes. "For everything I said that day. It wasn't about you, honestly. It was just-"

"A very, extremely bad day," she finished for him, "Yeah, I know. Me too. It wasn't exactly the best day to say that I wanted to start a band."

"No, but I definitely shouldn't have said any of what I did."

_So how did you get here under my skin?_  
_I swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better than trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

She swore to herself that she wouldn't let him win, he wouldn't get her again.

But she should've known better than to try to let him go. He was just too addicting. He was like a drug she couldn't find a rehab for.

One would think she knew better, but.. here they go again.

She stood on her tip toes and closed her mouth over his.

_You never know what you want_  
_And you never say what you mean_  
_But I start to go insane_  
_Every time that you look at me_

_You only hear half of what I say_  
_And you're always showing up too late_  
_And I know that I should say goodbye_  
_But it's no use_  
_Can't be with or without you!_

"Ichigo, you never know what you want and you never say what you mean!"

She stomped her foot on his bedroom floor. He sat as his desk, his back to her and sitting backwards in his chair.

"You're always late to something I have planned and-and-and-and you only hear half of what I'm saying!" she flung her arms in emphasis.

He swiveled the chair around and looked at her. Her brain went haywire and she forgot some of the words she had just said.

She wanted to tell him goodbye and leave.. but it was no use. She couldn't with or without him.

He stood up and moved towards her. He wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, trapping her in his embrace so she couldn't escape and kissed her hard.

He drove her insane and she loved him for it.

_**DEMILAVATO/KUCHIKIRUKIA**_

The school gym bounced with music. It was one of the few times Principle Yamamoto has let the students play whatever they wanted.

Rukia stood in the corner with him all over her. Ichigo had refused to leave her alone tonight and every few minutes he complimented something about the way she looked tonight. She had put her hair in pigtails at the nape of her neck tied with dark purple ribbons to accent the dark purple dress she wore after she straightened it to make it kind of feathery. It had one strap over her right shoulder, a ribbon wrapping around her just under the bust, and stopped about two inches above her knees. She wore black heels to go with the black leather jacket she wore. She had decided against wearing make-up, but had put on a necklace with a black stone on it and black jelly bracelets on both wrists.

"Excuse me! Can I have you attention please?"

The music's volume lowered and the students looked towards the stage where Vice Principle Ukitake was trying to get a microphone to work.

"Oh there it is! Alright, now it's time for karaoke! Anyone who wants to get up and sing or play an instrument can come up and preform."

The CD in her inner pocket seemed to grow 10 lbs heavier at those words. She wanted to run up there and have them play it, but instead she stayed locked in his arms. In the next hour, Rukia had to sit through a few really good singers.. and a few that should never have tried.

Ichigo wrapped an arm around her and asked her if she was ready to leave, the dance was ending.

"Just a second," she said. She removed herself from him and headed to the stage. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait!"

Ukitake had just announced that everyone was to leave the gym because the school was closing. She ran to the stage as fast she she could in her heels.

"I want to sing something!" she exclaimed, running up the stairs and stopping in front of the teacher.

"Do you have music to play or..? And it would have to be fast. The buses will be arriving soon."

"Yes! I have a CD."

"Well, then you'll be the last performance for tonight."

"Thank you."

Rukia ran over to the Dj, handed him the disc telling him which track, and ran back up to the stage. She adjusted the microphone to her height and nodded to the Dj. He pressed a few buttons, nodding back to her. She quickly jerked the ribbons from her hair and bounced her hand through it to loosen it up. The ribbons fell to the floor, forgotten.

She took a deep breath and bowed her head when the music began. It was kind of slow, yet not. It had a few guitars and a set of drums.

Rukia lifted her head enough to show her eyes. The people close enough to see them gasped at the anger, hurt, and pain they saw. The others could literally see the aura swirling around her with those same feelings. He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't move from his position against the wall.

_I throw all of your stuff away  
(Rukia put her hands on either side of her head) Then I clear you out of my head  
(She clutched at her heart) I tear you out of my heart  
(She waved her hand in the air, as if waving away an annoyance) And ignore all your messages_

She gripped the microphone, stepping closer to it.

_I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
Oh oh!_

The students began to move towards the stage and several of them had started a dancing group in the middle of the crowd.

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again _(She waved her finger through the air in a circle)

She clutched at her heart.

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again _(She waved her finger through the air in a circle)

The music slowed a bit again. She scanned the crowd and when she found him in the middle, her gaze burned into his, making him watch her. His eyes widened at the very words she had yelled at him not even two days ago.

_You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean_

By now she was so lost in the music, she had no idea what she was doing, but it was what the rhythm wanted from her so she gave it. She smirked to herself and let herself fall backwards slightly, as is swooning.

_But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me_

She put on an annoyed face now.

_You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late_

A desperate look crossed her face this time.

_And I know that I should say goodbye  
__But it's no use  
__Can't be with or without you!  
__Oh oh_

She bounced on her feet, moving from side of the stage to the other, dragging the mic stand with her. The crowd moved with her, mimicking her.

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain_

_And again  
(And again)  
And again  
(And again)  
And again!_

The crowd cheered so loudly at the note she held, it nearly shook the walls. The music slowed once again.

_I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
Oh oh, oh oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go_

_Here we go again  
Here we go again!  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again_

She placed the mic back in it's stand and her arms fell to her side. The music slowed to a near stop.

_Again  
And again  
And again  
And again_

The screaming students roared in her ears as the music died. She bowed to them and hopped off the stage. People clapped her on the back and hugged her and told her she was amazing and awesome and she rocked.

But right now, she only had eyes and ears for one person and he was no where to be found. She made her way through the crowd and out the school doors. She found a quiet spot on the side of the school building where she leaned her back against the wall and let her head fall back against the brick wall. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes slipped shut. She let herself slide down the wall until she had to fold her legs underneath her to sit on the grass.

She listened to her own breathing, the crickets chirping, the students shouting in joy and annoyance, the teachers shouting orders, and the buses engines rumble as they waited for the students to board it.

It wasn't until the buses, the other students and the teachers had all left that the night began lulling her to sleep. The night wind suddenly started up right then and cut right through her to her bone. She shivered, but didn't move otherwise.

Her breath hitched when she smelled his unique scent wafted through the air towards her. His shoes crunched the grass as he moved towards her. She heard him grunt and sigh as he sat down next to her.

"So.." he started. "how many times have you thrown all my stuff away, cleared my out of your head and tore me out of your heart?"

She smiled, finally opening her eyes. She looked over at him, smile still in place. "How many times have we broken up?"

He chuckled. "Fair enough."

She moved her body over and settled her frame against his and laid her head on his shoulder.

She smiled as she started to sing softly.

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go again_

He grinned, looking down at her. She tilted her head up and met his lips in a kiss.

_Again  
And again  
And again  
And again_

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**(1) it's an actual ring tone. Go here -** http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch ?v= MoA1K3KZtz0 & feature= related **to hear which one I'm talking about.**

http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = FGy1S _ JyB3k - **go here to watch the video. When Demi's on stage is what Rukia's doing, basically.**

**You know I didn't notice this until I was rereading it and watching the video, but I made Rukia's outfit like Demi's. I didn't mean too but I guess it works.**

**So how was it? Rate the chapter people! 1-10, as is in my ADTR and DTLB.**

******IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**  



End file.
